


Unisex

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Misunderstandings, Sharing Clothes, Unisex Clothes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: James and Remus try to talk about clothes. Key word: try.Oneshot/drabble





	Unisex

Remus was thinking about getting a new set of robes for school. His family wasn't the best off financially, but his parents had said he could get a treat for once. He picked out some that he really liked. 

"Why do you have girl robes?" James Potter asked. 

Remus rolled his eyes. "They're not." He pulled down the tags at the back to show him. "See? Unisex."

"Maybe you need sex," James crossed his arms. "I just had it this morning."

"No, James. U-N-I sex."

James blinked and dramatically placed a hand over his heart.

"Wow. Um. Remus I'm flattered but you know I'm with Evans. And I can't do that to Pads either. Sorry mate."

"..." Remus sighed. He shouldn't even have been surprised anymore. 


End file.
